We Wish You a Turtle Christmas
(We start off the episode with Tamara Chambers coming inside) Tamara: Ah, the first day of December. I'm so excited I decided to announce that date to myself. (Malcolm Ray soon comes out of the review room, closing the door behind him) Malcolm: Run. Tamara: Why? What? What's going on? Malcolm: There's no time to explain, woman! Flee! Flee! (Explosions are heard as pieces of the ceiling start coming down around them as they run out of the building. The roof soon explodes as we witness a giant Nostalgia Critic head come out of the building! He's got a manic grin as he turns to Malcolm and Tamara) NC: CHRISTMAS! (His Christmas cheer is so explosive, it causes a NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!! that destroys Chicago!! NC is back to normal size, standing in the ruins of the city) NC: Heh. I finally did it. I let my love of Christmas destroy the world. I always knew this day would come. Eh, I got a review to do. It's Christmas! (A Christmas tree is shown) NC (vo): The greatest time of the year is back. From Santa to snowflakes to apocalyptic flames, Christmas has anything anyone could want. And that includes Christmas specials. (Poster for The Simpsons Christmas Special. Pictures of other Christmas specials are shown: A Charlie Brown Christmas, Scooby-Doo!: Winter WonderDog, Christmas Comes to Pacland, PeeWee's Playhouse Christmas Special, He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) Every year, dozens of specials get made in the hope of becoming a staple of the legendary holiday. (NC sits in front of the ruins) NC: But the special we're gonna talk about today is a staple for a different reason. One that you have to say, "By God, we actually did that." And that, of course, is the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Christmas. (Clips of the movie play) NC (vo): Also known as "We Wish You a Turtle Christmas," this came out just at the time the Turtles were doing the Rock & Roll tour. (Picture of that tour on the upper right) Yep, because rapping with Vanilla Ice wasn't embarrassing enough, they decided to bring their music to the world because...nobody demanded it. Hell, they even made an appearance on Oprah to promote the tour. (Clip of the Turtles and April O'Neil on Oprah is shown) Just look at how excited those kids are. (A shot of an unamused kid is shown) Raphael: Oh, we've been trying to talk her into an interspecies relationship for months now. Michelangelo: Whoa, whoa, Raph! (One shot of the crowd has a kid looking bug-eyed at this with an arrow pointing at him) NC (vo): I think this kid's face sums it all up. As you can see, it wasn't enough that they ruined rock music. They found it necessary to ruin the holidays as well. The short isn't even that long, ringing in at a measly 22 minutes. But trust me when I say you feel every one of those 22 minutes! NC: This short is so bad even Michael Bay took a crack at it! (a short clip from TMNT 2014) Mikey: How we gonna finish our hip-hop Christmas album, bro? NC (vo): When Michael Bay is calling you a desperate sellout, you know it's gotta be bad. NC: It's a tough one to watch whether you're a Turtles fan or not. So sit back and enjoy as it... (looking over the ruins) might be the last thing you sit back and enjoy, this is "We Wish You a Turtle Christmas." NC (vo): So, in the radioactive sewers is New York, so neon yellow that even the taxi tires can't block them out, the turtles are singing about the fact that they're turtles...it's pretty much all the band ever sung about. Turtles: We're the turtles and we're on the lookout! (As they sing, footage of an actual turtle crawling is shown) We're a friendly breed, that's what we're about! NC (vo): I love that they keep cutting back to footage of real turtles, as if the costumes are so bad that they have to show you what they are supposed to be representing. But can you blame them? They look like (picture of) melting Kermit the Frog bars with bizarrely good dental work. Turtles: We're the turtles! (the music stops and the opening title is shown as NC speaks) NC (vo): Oddly enough, even though it's a musical special, it goes deathly quiet when the credits pop up. As if a...moment of silence is needed for the production that's about to die right in front of you. The director of this, by the way, is Larry Osborne. If that name rings a bell, it's because his brother, (picture of) Barrie Osborne, (posters for The Lord of the Rings movies and The Matrix), produced some of the most popular movies in recent years. NC: How do I know this? Because it's literally the only thing on (vo; picture of) Larry's IMDb page! That he did this, and his brother is Barrie Osborne! There's actually more about Barrie on his page than him! (back to the special) NC (vo): God, would you love to be a fly on the wall at that family reunion? NC: (as Larry) So, brother, what have you been up to? (as Barrie) Well, I'm living off the residuals of The Lord of the Rings and Matrix movies. How about you? (Larry) Turtle Christmas. (nods and smiles) (Barrie) Do I even need to say anything? (Larry) No, you don't. (turns away sadly) NC (vo): So we get our first musical number, if you can call it that... (beat) I'm not going to call it that...as the creators of this for a brief moment suddenly thought the turtles were Jamaican. Leo: (Jamaican accent) Deck the Halls with pepperoni... Turtles: Fa la la la la la la la la! Leo: Mustard, eggplant and bologna. Turtles: Fa la la la... (Mikey looks directly at the audience, NC shakes his hands in fear) NC: Dahhhh!! Don't look directly in its eyes, it eats fear! Turtles: Fa la la la la la la! NC (vo): So, does Leo think he's is, in fact, the tree? He just kind of put lights on himself, and never really takes them off. I'll admit, you're about as lifeless as a tree, but with you in its place, instead of giving (shows a picture of a little girl sleeping) kids dreams of sugar plums, they're most likely be dreaming the face of death from the Exorcist. Leo: It's Christmas Eve, and all is ready! Turtles: Fa la la la la la la la la! Leo: No Bebop and no Rocksteady! NC (vo): Oh, thank God for that, could you imagine what they would look like? (A grainy picture of two guys in Bebop and Rocksteady masks are shown) Leo: Let's all sing this part together... NC: Did he just say "sing this fart together"? Leo: Let's all sing this part together.. Note: To Doug's credit, it does sound like "fart" instead of "part" NC: Man, even they're not hiding what a turd they're in. Turtles: Merry Christmas to the Shredder! (Suddenly the music goes weird) NC (vo): (As Leo) Oh, record skipped. (As Mike) What do we do? (Leo) Just go with it. Turtles: Fa la la la la la la la la. NC (vo): So after that Yuletide slaughtering of a classic, they realize they might have forgotten to get a gift for their master Splinter. Raph: Wait a minute. Are you guys telling me that nobody got a gift for Splinter? I don't believe you guys! NC (vo): (as Raph) Well, at least tell me you got better adapters for the wires bulging out of our necks. (An arrow is pointing behind the costume's mask showing the wire) Or the backpack straps that are supposed to be our shells. (An arrow is pointing to the obvious strap in the costume) You know what? Never turn around, dude. Raph: Now we have to get a gift for Splinter. NC (vo): So while walking through the phenomenally lit sewers of New York and after...Mikey puts on his airplane scarf... (Mikey now has a scarf around his neck) NC: What, is he late for his battle with Snoopy? (A picture of Snoopy flying his doghouse is shown) NC (vo): ...the Turtles sing a song about getting a gift for Splinter. (One of the shots has Donatello with his mouth wide open) NC (vo): For God's sake, close your mouths! How much does it cost just to have those things close their mouths?! You're making (picture of) the Garbage Pail Kids look adorable! Turtles: The stores will be closing, it's really late. I don't have all I need! Mikey: With that attitude, no problemo, dude. We'll get something, never fear. NC (vo): Well, that's a new one: Michelangelo's teeth move, but, somehow, his lips remained completely still. NC: You know, watching the turtles costumes digress with every continuing project is kinda like watching the effects of alcohol abuse. (Shows a photo of the turtles from the 1990s film (0 Years Alcohol Abuse), then shows a photo of the turtles from TMNT 3 (2 Years Alcohol Abuse), then a photo of the Turtles from the Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour (5 Years Alcohol Abuse), a photo of the turtles from this special (8 Years Alcohol Abuse), and finally shows the turtles from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) ''movie (10 Years Alcohol Abuse)) NC (vo): We then come across...I'm assuming, homeless kids, who love to play instruments that apparently make no sound. (Cut to a girl using an upside down bucket as a drum, with no sound coming out of it) NC: I don't think that upside-down bucket is plugged in, kid. (Shows the girl again as the kids start to play music) Turtles: Gotta get a gift (X5) for Splinter! NC: They must really be used to life on the street as, apparently, half-burnt ''Chuck E. Cheese animatronics don't seem to phase them in the least. Leo: An electric coffee brewer? How about a go-kart? A go-kart in the sewer, baby! (Leo pushes a kid out of the scene) NC: Wait a minute! Did they just push that kid out of the song sequence? (Replays scene again) NC (vo, as Leo): You get the hell out of here, Billy! You're not stealing our thunder! (as Donnie) Yeah, consider yourself lucky. Next time we'll feed you to Mikey's (zooms in to Mikey's crotch) sagging vagina. NC: I think there's a cream for that. (the Turtles continue to sing with their teeth showing) Leo: I really can't remember! Next year we are doing all our... NC (vo): Christ, nutcrackers show less teeth that they do! Turtles: Gotta get a gift, gotta get a gift, gotta get a gift... NC (vo, as little girl): Yeah, just don't look him in the face, Tommy. They steals your souls. Turtles: Gotta get a gift, gotta get a gift, gotta get a gift, gotta get a gift... NC (vo, as Mikey): Maybe we should just kidnap these random kids. I assume Splinter is pro slavery. (normal) It wouldn't be the first time you kidnapped and brainwashed people. (shows a picture of April O'Neil) Raph: Uhhhh, I would just like to point out to you guys that there are only two hours of shopping left before Christmas. NC (vo): They then stop in front of a Christmas tree, where Mikey decides to sing opera. Mikey: (singing) In the city of New York, whose buildings reach to the sky! NC: I don't think there's a name yet for how stupid this is. NC (vo): What the hell do Ninja Turtles and opera have in common? It's like Dorothy Gale suddenly singing metal. (nothing happens) NC: (raises his voice) I said, "It's like Dorothy Gale singing metal"! (he stands up in frustration) Hello?! (A grimy and injured Tamara hobbles into the scene. She has used part of her Dorothy dress as a sling) Tamara: Sorry it took so long. My eyesight just adjusted from that explosion. NC: Well, you obviously don't have the Christmas spirit like I do. Now, where's your Dorothy costume? Tamara: I used it to mend my wounds. NC: Oh, whatever, just do the voice. Tamara: (Trying to sing Enter Sandman in her Dorothy voice) E-exit light, enter night. Take my hand! NC: You're doing great. Tamara: No, no, take my hand! My legs can't support me! Ahh! (Tamara falls to the ground. NC sighs and kneels down) NC: If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone was a hummy-humbugs. Tamara: Bite my ass, you dick twit! NC: Just for that, you get to be my new footstool. (NC leans back and puts his feet on Tamara, who groans) NC (vo): So you would think Michelangelo singing opera while wearing a Red Baron scarf would be strange enough, but believe it or not, the scene gets even stranger. First of all, why is there one solitary snow cloud hovering over them? There's clearly no snow in the background. Maybe God feels he can have production shut down by having it storm in one place. NC: Fingers crossed. NC (vo): Also, nobody seems to acknowledge this? This is clearly a New York moment as none of these people, not even Santa Claus, give a shit that there's four turtles singing under a soapy suds dispenser. Just look at Santa's reaction here. (As Santa) Um, hi? (Raph takes Santa's bell and rings it before giving it back to him) Okay, thanks for that. I'll continue helping the less fortunate while you creepily sing in front of trees. Oh, there's a Jack & coke waiting for me tonight. (Normal) Get a load of this scene. They act like they're gonna pick him up. (Leo and Raph go to pick Mikey up, but they don't even lift him off the ground) Eh, nevermind. We have a filming permit for like five minutes. We'll just scrap that scene. Mikey: Merry Christmas, one and all! (Donny's eyes are strangely fixed downwards at Mikey's butt) NC (vo): Uh, Donny, you okay there? (An arrow points at Donatello) You look like you suddenly got hypnotized by Mikey's amazing ass. (The porno music comes on as the scene focuses on Donatello, followed by a DAT ASS caption) Mikey: In New York, it's the best! NC (vo): By Jesus's mercy, it stops as Raph reveals they have little time left. Raph: Hey, guys! There's only one hour of shopping left. NC (vo): Wait a minute. A moment ago, you said it was two hours. We somehow wasted an hour on this one song? Maybe the special's not operating on how long it really is but, instead, how long it feels. Tamara: That's what she said. NC: No talking. (He smacks his foot down on Tamara) (And we go to commercial) NC (vo): So, the turtles finally get Splinter a whole bunch of gifts...after finishing practicing their ventriloquism, of course. Ralph: Dig this, dude! (holds up a comic cover) I'm on the cover, man! NC (keeping his mouth still, while talking): I'm undercover, too. I'm a puppeteer, killing his dreams. NC (vo): And thus, it's time to wrap. And I'll bet you'll never guess what style of music they use to do that. You guess it. Country Western, of course. Naturally, because the soothing rhythms, and zen-like process... oh, of course not, who am I kidding?! It's freaking rap!! Leo: It's Christmas Eve, and all my friends are here. We're wrapping up presents, it happens once a year, the wrap rap, (all) wrap rap! NC: That's right. You are the first ones to ever make this pun. NC (vo): I also thought of a joke when someone says they aren't going to something, and then it cuts to them doing it, but...dah! It's jus too ahead of its time. Leo: And I put the gift aside, the wrap rap, (all) wrap rap! NC: Blow ninja, blow ninja, blow! Blow ninja, blow ninja, blow! Turtles: The rap wrap! (Leo) Come on, here we go, here we go. NC (vo): Well, the only thing as good as the choreography in this number is the incredible camera work! I'm not even kidding. This is all it does throughout the entire portion. (zooming in and out constantly) You know this was intentional, or the sad operator just trying to put them in focus. NC (as camera man): (pretending to adjust a camera lens): Ehhh, I can't find a good angle. (turns his head and pretends to talk to someone) So, when are we going to start film?!...We were!?....Eh, it's a turtle Christmas, who gives a shit! Leo: The wrap rap, (all) wrap rap! NC: Fun fact, this is actually the music they play when they welcome you to Hell. (Shows a familiar TV in Hell) It's a good choice, and the visual of the turtles definitely reinforces a "welcoming to your nightmares" motif. Turtles: I sing the wrap rap! (Screen fades to black, transitioning to the next scene) Ralph: Hey, uh, 'night, Leo. Yo, Donny. (screen fades to black) Good night, man. Donny: Good night, Raphael. Turtles: Nighty-night, Mikey! NC: Have to fill up that monstrous twenty-two minute running time, somehow! NC (vo): They wake up Christmas morning and open their gifts with Splinter, who we see for the first time in this special. And how do I describe him? Ummm....you ever have a gerbil crawl into a bathroom sink and die, and then you had to scoop him out, and not show the kids because it's just too horrendous to look at? That, plus the voice of the Trade Federation guys (Picture of Viceroy Nute Gunray) from Phantom Menace. Splinter: (singing) On the first day of Christmas, the turtles gave to me...A pizza with pepperoni! NC: Truly, a match made in heaven! Splinter: The turtles gave to me.... (NC suddenly notices that the little girl from earlier is there in the sewers with them) NC: Wait a minute! Who's the girl? Oh, my God, maybe they did kidnap those kids for Splinter! She definitely doesn't look happy to be down there. Splinter: On the third day of Christmas, the turtles gave to me...Three skateboards... NC (as Splinter): Two child slaves... Splinter: And a pizza with pepperoni. Category:Articles that need improvement Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts